The Tragedy That Brought Us Together
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Nikki's father gets killed by a drunk driver and the next day she finds out Jonesy's girlfriend is cheating on him, and tells him, But he doesn't believe her. Nikki's world is turned totally upside down. How will she get through all the pain and tragedy?


The Tragedy That Brought Us Together

Yes, lame title but it does describe my story... I think

**Summary: **Life for Nikki Wong takes a dramatic twist of fate when her father gets killed by a drunk driver. Nikki has never experienced a lost like this before. If that's not bad enough her life long crush and best friend - Jonesy Garcia is in a serious relationship with a girl that Nikki can't stand- Katrina Gold, who just happens to be the biggest slut in town and is cheating on Jonesy but being blinded by love, Jonesy cannot see it. What will Nikki do? And who will she turn to for comfort? And how far will Nikki go to prove that Katrina is a cheater?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of 6teen, wish I did though, because Nikki and Jonesy would most definately be a couple.

**By:** Desiree

**Devoted to: **A very good friend of mine, Kendra! Loves ya tons girl! Thank you so very, very much for referring me to the bestest show ever (6teen of course!). Jonesy's so damn hot right? Nikki and Jonesy forever!

The angry rain poured heavily on the roof of Nikki Wong's bedroom window ceil as the wind howled quite viciously. She sighed as she rolled around in her bed. She couldn't sleep, something was just not right, although she couldn't quite put her finger on it, she could tell something was definately wrong. She got up and turned on her bedroom light. Her purple hair was messed up a little but the sixteen-year-old punk girl didn't seem to care. It was two thirty am, and it was not like Nikki to be up this late at night worrying. Sure, Nikki have had late nights crying over the fact that her best friend Jonesy Garcia was getting serious with his girlfriend, Katrina Gold but tonight it was different. Nikki could sense that something different was going on, and she had the gut feeling that it wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. She turned off her light and tried to back to sleep again but she couldn't. Then her phone rang, sending shock waves through Nikki's body as she immendiately jumped up and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" she said in a worried voice. Nobody ever called that late, especially on a school night, unless it was important or serious.

"Nikki..." The voice crackled. Nikki could just barely pick it out but it was her mother on her cellphone. "Nikki can you hear me?" her mother said.

"Yes mom, but just barely" Nikki flicked on her light. "What is worng?" Nikki asked loudly and clearly so that her mom could hear and understand her.

"We... we was in an accident and , and your father... well he's..." the cell phone cut off.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Nikki repeated over and over. "Crap!" she tried calling her mother bad but unfortunately could not get through to her. Nikki threw her phone down and ran out of her room grabbing a black coat and she ran outside. She didn't care if she looked a mess or the fact that she was in her pyjama's didn't borther her at all, she had to find her mother and her father. She ran down the street in the heavy rain. She soon became soaked and very cold. "Mom! Mom!" Nikki soon became very hopeless and she stopped. She had warndered as far as Jonesy's house and she looked up at his bedroom window. "Jonesy..." she whirspered to herself. "I love you..." then she ran down the street once again in search of her mother and father. It was long before she became extremely tired. She looked around and started to feel extremely weak. She looked up and she saw Jonesy. "Jonesy..." she said in a weak voice before drifting off.

When Nikki woke up she noticed that she was in Jonesy's bed and she immendiately blushed. _Jonesy must of carried me in his arms and now I'm in his bed... wait a minute... where's my mom and dad? And are they okay? _"Jonesy!" Nikki called out.

He walked in the room. "Oh good, you're up," Jonesy said. "Do you feel like going to school or would you prefer to spend the day home?" he asked sitting down on the bed.

"Uh... I think I would rather be home than in that... place today, I am too sick and worried," Nikki said.

Jonesy smiled at Nikki. "I understand which is why I am spending the day off with you, I won't want you to be alone. Last night you seemed really concerned, I heard you run past my place calling out to your parents and I couldn't help but chase after you... I was so worried about you Nikki," Jonesy hugged Nikki. Nikki turned a brigth red but hugged Jonesy back. Just the feeling of being in his arms really made Nikki happy... _if only he was mine... _Nikki thought. When Jonesy broke the smile he looked at Nikki. "So why don't we go out to breakfast, it's on me..." he said.

"Uh sure... but I need to clean up first, I look a mess," Nikki said.

Jonesy laughed. "Now, that I can agree with," he said, grinning.

"HEY!" Nikki laughed throwing a pillow at him.

"Well, I'll drive us over to your place so you can get dressed and we can have a nice long day off, together. Katrina's out of town so I might as well spend time with you. I'm sorry I haven't been doing so lately," Jonesy said as they walked out of his house.

"It's okay," Nikki said blushing. She really did miss spending time with Jonesy and deepinside she hated Katrina- for cheating on Jonesy and for being with him. Jonesy was hers! Nobody elses but of course, the biggest slut in the school always got her own way. It just wasn't fair!

The ride to Nikki's was quick and it didn't take Nikki long to get ready. She left a note at her house for her parents because they still wasn't home. On thier way to the mall however, Nikki had to explain what was going on the night before. "I got this call... from my mother and she sounded upset and I mean it was late and she said something about dad before the cell got cut off," she explained.

"I'm sure that everything will be alright," Jonesy said, parking his car. "If not, you know that I am here for you right?" he turned off the car and put an arm around Nikki who was blushing.

"I know.." Nikki said. And with that he grabbed his keys and they went into the mall to have breakfast together. Nikki was extremely happy to be with Jonesy for the day but if Katrina came home and found them together, she knew that her happy times would come to an end.

"I really don't know why you and Katrina don't get along, she really is a great girl,"Jonesy said to Nikki out of the blue.

Nikki cocked up an eyebrow and laughed. "You expect me to get along with someone like her?" Nikki said.

"You don't even know her!" Jonesy said.

"Not well... but well enough to know that I can't stand her, she's a friggin prep and she's a stuck up snob and a slut and..." Nikki was cut off.

"Shut up Nikki!" Jonesy looked at her. " I can't believe you're not happy for me!" he yelled.

" I would be happy if you had a girl that was great... someone that you deserves, you deserve better than Katrina," Nikki started to tear up.

"But I love her Nikki!" Jonesy put his hands on Nikki's shoulders. "Do you understand that?"

Nikki just blinked."Fine... can we eat now? I'm extremely hungry." Nikki said.

Jonesy grinned. "Sure..." he said.

Nikki and Jonesy had decided to get a ice cap and a choclate ship muffin each from Tim Houtons. The smell of the ice caps made Nikki wake up fully. She had come to reality pretty quickly. "Oh geez, I should call me momther!" Nikki grabbed her cell phone and she tried to reach her mother, but once again she failed to reach her. "Shit!" Nikki looked at Jonesy. "I am so worried,"

Jonesy got up and hugged Nikki tightly. "Listen Nik, everything will be okay," he told her.

Nikki hugged tightly into Jonesy and started to cry into his chest. "But what if something happens, what if, what if... what if..." Nikki started choking on her sobs,

"Shhhhhhh! Nikki, don't worry nothing's going to happen," Jonesy said. "Now, c'mon after we finish this up lets go have a fun day... go catch a movie... shop... uh... play some video games... anything you want," he said.

"Are you trying to call this a date?" Nikki snapped.

"Uh... no! I have a girlfriend!" Jonesy looked at Nikki.

"Sorry..." Nikki said."Let's go and get out of this place," she said getting up and leaving.Jonesy followed her and they went out walking around to see what they wanted to do next. It wasn't long before they came across the jewerly shop.

"Wait a second Nikki... I have to go in here for a minute," Jonesy said dragging Nikki into the store.

"Uh... why?" Nikki asked.

"Well, I was thinking about getting Katrina a promise ring. I mean Nikki, I think that she's _the one_," Jonesy said.

"WHAT?" Nikki felt her heart split in two. Jonesy really was serious about Katrina but she couldn't let him know that she loved him, could she? "Uh... wow... that's nice," she said.

"You don't think it's such a good idea, do you?" Jonesy cocked up an eyebrow.

"Nope," Nikki said."But it's your life, do what you want, see if I care," Nikki look deeply into Jonesy's eyes and almost started to cry. "I have to go use the washroom be back in a few," she said, then she quickly ran to the girls bathroom and she ran into a stall and started to cry her eyes out. "Jonesy... why the hell do you love Katrina. I hate her, I really, really do... I love you Jonesy!" Nikki sat down on the toilet seat. _I can't believe I let myself get so emotional, it's not like me to get like this. I guess lately I have been a sucker for romance.. well for Jonesy anyway. I've always loved him but it's just lately I guess... I've been more hurt and now this with my family... uh... why can't I ever catch a break?_ Nikki thoughts ran wild. Then she heard a voice as someone entered the girls bathroom, so Nikki lifted her feet up so then whoever it was would not see her. The person was apparently talking on a cellphone.

"Oh yeah right, you are not serious? Why the hell would Jonesy be hanging out with that freak? Geez, she pisses me off, but of course it's not like I love Jonesy anyway... I only love you and after I catches Jonesy's heart enough for him to get me a promise ring... I'll dump him after that... and then we can be together all the time... yeah I know ... I love you so much... Listen, last night was great and I told Jonesy I'd be out of town for a few nights so why don't we go say to a hotel tonight and get a room... say the Starlight Hotel... great okay I will go to my place get packed and you come pick me up... bye... loves ya too," It was Katrina! Jonesy's girlfriend. _How dare she! _Nikki was pissed off now. She waited for Katrina to fix her and make-up and for her to leave.

As soon as Nikki knew Katrina was out of sight she ran out of the washroom and she went to search for Jonesy so that she could tell him that Katrina was using him and cheating on him. She didn't want Jonesy to be used like that. When she found Jonesy he was at the arcade playing a video game."Jonesy!" she called out to him.

"Oh Nikki,hi," Jonesy smiled at her."Listen, can you please help me pick a ring for Katrina. I mean I know you don't like her but I---" Nikki cut him off.

" I can't do that, I can't let you get promised to someone who's cheating on you and is only going to break up with you after she gets the ring, she don'tlove you Jonesy... I heard her talking to someone on her cellphone while I was in the washroom... and she's---" Nikki tried to tell Jonesy.

"Listen Nikki, just because you don't like her doesn't mean you do to make uplies so I won't be with her. Listen, I love her and she loves me and I wish that you would butt out of my love life," Jonesy yelled. "Now, I don't want anything to do with you every again," Jonesy looked at Nikki. He was mad, extremely mad.

Nikki slowly walked away with tears in her eyes. She was so hurt and angry. How could Jonesy not believe her? They have been best friends since forever.

Nikki was walking home when her cellphone started to ring. She quickly answered it. "Hello?" she said.

"Honey, oh thank goodness I reached you," It was Nikki's mother and she sounded really upset. "I'm at the hospital and you need to come here right away," she said.

"What? Why? Is dad okay?" Nikki asked.

"Honey, I don't want to tell you over the phone just get over here now!" Nikki's mother yelled. "I am at the hospital that is straight across from the Starlight Hotel, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be right there," Nikki said. Then Nikki called a taxi and went staright to the hospital. She just had the gut feeling that the news she was about to get was bad. When she got to the hospital it didn't take her long to find her mother who was crying and very upset.

"Oh Nikki!" Nikki's mom threw her arms around Nikki and hugged her tightly. "Please... you should sit down for this," So, they sat down. Nikki's mother looked deeply into Nikki's eyes.

"Mom.. mom... what's wrong?" Nikki was very concerned. She now knew for sure that this was very serious.

"Nikki honey, you're father got killed last night by a drunk driver," The words flatly came out of her mothers mouth.

Nikki's mouth dropped and more tears came out of her eyes. She obviously more upset than what she was at the mall earlier. Life had taken a dramatic turn for the worst and Nikki's life was horrible. "What? No..." Nikki hugged into her mom."He can't be, he just can't be!" Nikki was upset. _My life has come crashing down... I've lost so much today... my dad was killed and my best friend HATES me... can life get any worst?_ Nikki sobbed. "Mom... why? This is so unfair!" Nikki said.

Nikki's mom smoothed down Nikki's purple hair. Nikki would of normally freaked out at her mom but due to the circumstances she didn't give a shit, she just wanted to be in her moms arms. She was going through a lot. "Mom... this is the worst day ever... dad gets killed and Jonesy and I had a huge fight!" Nikki was upset mostly over her father but she felt the need to talk about her problem with Jonesy. Nikki knew that her father wouldn't want her life to be ruined... but of course, Nikki was still going to be very upset that she had lost her father, but talking to her mother about Jonesy wouldclear that up and maybe, just maybe would lighten the pain that Nikki was going through.

"Nikki honey... why didn't you tell me?" Nikki's mother was immendiately concerned about her daugther. She knew that deep down inside Nikki was head over heels for Jonesy.

"Well mom... I didn't want to worry you with this... I mean with dad gone..." Nikki was very upset. It was very strange to see Nikki Wong upset but she HAD been through a lot. "Actually mom... I think I'd rather be alone can I walk home by myself?" Nikki asked.

"Okay.." Nikki's mom said in an unsure voice. "But be careful,"

"Right mom, I'm sixteen," Nikki rolled her eyes. Yeah, this was a serious situation but her mother way too over protective which really pissed Nikki off a lot. As Nikki walked home by herself she saw Jonesy on the other side of the street walking right past her. _Oh great, just what I needs to see... I can't bare to even look at him._ Nikki started to run and she didn't realize her surroundings and she slipped on a rock and fell down and she hit her on the concrete sidewalk causing herself to block out.

Jonesy looked over at Nikki. Part of him was very upset that Nikki would make up such a lie about Katrina, he loved her too death, Katrina that was, and he didn't think that Nikki would do such a thing. After all, Nikki was not known for telling lies like that but after all she hated Katrina's guts and Jonesy, being blinded by love, didn't believe what Nikki had said. Deep down inside, Jonesy had mixed feelings for Nikki, he was often confused and he kind of let those feelings out thw wrong way and figured that by staying away from Nikki would make his life so less confusing... and boy was he ever wrong. He was so lost without her in his life. He missed her dry witted remarks, her divious smile, her pretty brown eyes and great personality- he missed everything about having Nikki around... maybe, just maybe, Nikki was the girl, but Jonesy had strong feelings for Katrina... but perhaps Nikki was telling the truth..._Oh my gosh! What if Nikki was telling the truth, what if Katrina was cheating on me... Nikki must be hurt and I must of treated her like shit... I must be the worst friend ever! Oh my goodness... I just realized I love Nikki!_ Jonesy looked over and noticed that Nikki was knocked out on the ground. "Nikki!" He screamed running across the road. As soon as he got there he picked her up in his arms and he sat down on a bend and he cleaned the blood off of her head with his shirt, then he realized that the blood wouldn't stop pouring out of head so he took off his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her head to prevent any further loss of blood. "I have to call someone... I'll call Wyatt so we can take her to the hospital... the ambulance might not let me go with her... I need to be there when she wakes up, I need to apoligize..." Jonesy said to himself.

Nikki, who was tightly secure in Jonesy's arms, fluttered open her dark brown eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was in Jonesy's arms, and he had his shirt off! Nikki immendiately blushed, A LOT! Jonesy had a good body, a VERY good blood. Nikki started to smile to herself and started to fantasize about her and Jonesy together, in the hot tub, him in just his trunks and her in a binki... and they were making out. Nikki was broken out of her daydream by Jonesy. "Nikki! Nikki! Can you hear me?" he asked.

Nikki's happy expression quickly turned to a sour one as she jumped out of Jonesy's arms."How dare you touch me you jerk!" Nikki slied at him.

"Whoa... now come on Nikki, I think you own me a thank-you do you realized I just saved your life?" Jonesy looked at Nikki.

"Really? What life Jonesy? My dad got killed... you hate my guts... the guy that I am in love with hates me! Do you know what it feels like to have the one that you love so much... to hate you?" Nikki started to cry hard.

Jonesy blinked. "You love me?" He stared deeply into Nikki's eyes. Jonesy was totally blushing. _She loves me!_ He thought.

"Uh..." Nikki blushed. "NO!" She yelled. "I uh... mean someone else," she lied.

"Oh..." Jonesy said.

"Yeah, well I got places to be... like a dark room..." Nikki started to walk away from Jonesy.

"Nikki..." Jonesy said.

"WHAT?" Nikki turned around and yelled at Jonesy.

"Nevermind," Jonesy said. He just couldn't find the words to say to Nikki she had been through so much this past day. "Uh... sorry about your dad," he said.

"Ha! Thanks but no thanks... your sympathy is too ignorant for me to accept," Nikki rolled he eyes and left. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. As much as she hated being cold to Jonesy, she had to avoid him. He hurt her, he didn't believe her... and she would never lie to Jonesy, even if it did mean getting him. When she got home she ran up to her bedroom and turned on her CD player and lid down on her bed. She let all her feelings out and listened to the words of the song which well described her life at the moment. "Oh Jonesy... oh daddy!" Nikki cried. "Why? Why? Why?" Then Nikki rolled around and noticed that Jonesy's shirt was still tied to her head. She gently took it off and looked at it. The blood stained shirt meant so much to her. It was Jonesy's and she loved him and she probably always would. She just had to do something. Putting he hand on her head to check to make sure it wasn't still bleeding- which it wasn't, an idea quickly came to head. It was cruel and wrong yes but she had to do it... it would break Jonesy's heart but it had to be done, because she knew that he would only get hurt more in the future.

Nikki ran over to her computer and signed onto the internet. She quickly logged onto and she quickly made up an account for Katrina Gold and then she emailed Jonesy.

_Hey Jonesy honey!_

_It's me, Katrina, and I wanted to like surprise you! I am home! So, I was wondering... would you want to meet me at the Starlight hotel? I am going to get a room so just ask for my name and come on in the room... anyway buh-bye sweetie pie... loves you._

_Love,_

_Katrina!_

Then she clicked sent."Now, at least I may have the chance of getting Jonesy back but what do I do? My life is still frigged up... daddy..." She looked up. "I bet you are so ashamed of me now... I mean I know you always taught me to do what I needed to do to persue my dreams but I don't think you meant this... I'm sorry daddy..." Nikki started to cry all over again so she went back to her bed and cried herself to sleep. It was only six o'clock on a Friday evening and the gang was usually hanging out at the mall but today was totally different.

Jonesy was lid down on his bed. He had put on a blue t-shirt now. "Oh geez... how stupid am I?" Jonesy was really upset and hurt. "I treated Nikki like shit and then she finds out her dad is dead and she needs someone there for her! Why the hell did I let her get away? Why? Stupid!" Jonesy was really putting himself down. Then he heard a sound on his computer, and that sound meant he had a new email. "Oh, why not?" he said going over to check it. "It's from Kattie," he started to get a little happier. After reading the email he blushed a little but exmained the email a couple of times."Uh... I might as well go!" he said getting up. He fixed his hair, grabbed some cash and his breath mints and then he left the house. As he drove to the hotel memories of him and Nikki hanging out together flashed through his head. Then he started to think about what Nikki had told him about Katrina... he was really confused, Katrina did seem... distanct, but maybe... maybe Nikki was right... maybe she was lying. Who knows? Jonesy was one confused guy, and a confused guy don't know what the heck he's doing half the time and to make it worst, this was Jonesy Garcia and he spent most of his life confused, add a confusing situation to his life and you get ... a complete mess! When he reached the hotel he locked the car doors and he ran into the hotel right away. It had started to rain. He shook his head when he got into the lobby and he ran up to the front desk to find out what room Katrina had signed into and he even was able to get a key, because he had been spoted making out with Katrina in the hotel lobby before. Then he slowly walked up the stairs. "Maybe I should question Katrina about what Nikki told me..." Jonesy said. "I know she'sgoing to deny it but she's not a good liar, I'll be able to tell... I think!" When he reached the room he slipped the key into the lock and he unlocked the door. Then he quickly opened the door. "Katrina honey! I'm here!" he said as he peered into the dark room.

Nikki was still lid down on her bed, actually she had drifted off into a deep sleep and awoken hours later. It was now close to ten o'clock. Her mother was home- she could hear her talking on the phone. Nikki decided to wash up and to meet up with her friends- Wyatt, Jude,Caitlin, Jen... the gang. She really needed to be with them. When she was walking down the saitrs her mother noticed her and looked at her. "Nikki, where are you going?" Her mother asked.

"Out," Nikki said in a dark voice.

Then her mother noticed the scar on her forhead. "What happend?" he mother asked with a great deal of concern.

"Nothing," Nikki snapped."Now bye!" She said leaving the house without closing the door.

"Nikki be back by midnight!" Her mother called out.

"Maybe!" Nikki snapped. "Unless I don't want to come home... I may spend the night at a friends, attension from you is the last thing on my mind and I seriously do not need it or want it," Nikki took off without any further words. When she got to the mall she found her friends at their usual hangout... the Lemon. "Hey guys..." she said in a drained out voice.

"Nikki..." Jen said getting up and hugging her."I am so sorry about your dad... oh my gosh, what the heck happend to your head?" she gently touched Nikki's head.

"Uh... nothing!" Nikki snapped a little as sat down. "Nothing," she repeated but in a much calmer voice. "Guys am I... evil?" she asked.

Everybody was shocked that Nikki would ask such a question. "You... no, of course not Nikki, why the heck would you ask that?" Wyatt looked at her.

"I uh, I did something mean, but I think it was for the best," Nikki looked at the table and she started to think about how Jonesy was going to find out that Katrina was cheating on him.

"What did you do Nik?" Caitlin asked joining the group at the table.

"I well, earlier today I found out that Katrina is cheating on Jonesy, which is no surprise. Anyway, I tells Jonesy and he don't believe me and we gets in this fight. Anyway later I am walking home by myself after getting the bad news and I slip, hit my head and pass out... I wake up and I'm in Jonesy's arms. His shirt is off and wrapped around my head... and after a while we fight again so when I gets home I make up an hotmail account for Katrina and I email him and tell him to meet her at th hotel tonight... she is cheating on him tonight there and now he is going to catch her and that's going to be the end of that," Nikki explained.

"Uh..." Jen looked at the rest of the group. "Nikki, that's not evil. Katrina is evil and Jonesy needs to find out the truth," she told Nikki.

"That's true," Nikki said. "Because he was going to get her a promise ring and I heard her say that after she gets a promise ring from him she is dumping him and selling the ring... she is so mean... and I hate her," Nikki hit the table with her fist. "But I am just worried about Jonesy... I don't want him to get hurt and I think he's going to be pissed when he finds out that I emailed him," Nikki got up. "I'm leaving, he's going to need someone there for him," Nikki ran out without saying goodbye. She ran down the street in the pouring ran, when she reached the hotel she noticed that Jonesy's car was there so she ran into the hotel and she went upstairs she knew that she would quickly find Jonesy... somewhere.

Jonesy put his car keys on a table and put the hotel key in his pocket and then he flicked on a light. What he saw shocked him. Katrina was on the bed fully naked. Jonesy's jaw dropped. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh..." Katrina looked like she was very confused. "I was just waiting for you Jonesy!" she said.

"Oh... okay," Jonesy nodded. He got down on the bed.

Katrina started kissing him passionately on the lips. "You are so damn sexy!" she said. Jonesy grinned. "But how did you know that I was here?" she asked.

"Uh... you emailed me..." Jonesy said.

"Oh... right.." Katrina smiled.

Jonesy sniffed her breath. "You've been drinking, having you?" he asked.

"Uh..." Katrina said.

"I can't have sex with you when you are drunk Katrina," Jonesy said getting up. "I love you and respect you far too much for that," then he gave her a few last kisses. "When we are ready and the time is right," he smiled. "I'm going but let's go out for breakfast tomorrow or maybe lunch," he said.

Katrina smiled. "Yeah that sounds good," she said and then Jonesy got up and gave her one last long kiss and he left the room. He started walking down the hall and he realized that he forgot his car keys so he went back to get them. He once again unlocked the door with the key that the hotel have gave him, he opebned the door, "Katrina I forgot my keys," but then he saw Katrina, which another man, in bed, making love."What the hell?" Jonesy screamed.

Nikki warndered around the halls slowly. She was really worried about what Jonesy would say to her. She knew that she had to tell him that it WAS her who had wrote the email. After all, if she didn't tell Jonesy the truth now and he found out later, things would get pretty bad, worst than what things was already between them. Nikki soon reached a hall, a hall that she had been to before... with her father. "Oh daddy..." she said. "Oh Geez, why did you have to leave me?" Nikki was an emotional reck. She found a couch and sat down on it and started to cry. She whipped her tears away with her sleeve. Nikki was the type of girl that hated people seeing her cry but she had been through so much lately but even so, she still hated to be caught crying.

"Katrina, what the hell are you doing?" Jonesy was shocked. He grabbed his car keys and looked at his girlfriend with a very pissed off look.

"I uh... why did you come back, I thought you was going home..." Katrina saud.

"Well, that is still no reason to cheat on me. Nikki was right..." Jonesy said. "You are a slut,"

"Nikki called me a slut?" Katrina rolled her eyes. "She has no right to talk, she has been trying to break us up ever since we've gotten together," she said.

Jonesy looked at Katrina. "Even if that is true, that still doesn't give you a right to cheat on me," he said. "Katrina I love you so much why would you do this?"

"Uh... because I uh..." Katrina said. Then she ran up to Jonesy and started hugging him."I'm sorry... I didn't mean it, pelase, please forgive me!" she told him.

Jonesy looked at Katrina and then back the guy. "Uh... well... I... okay, btu only because I love you so much," he said.

Katrina kissed Jonesy passionately on the lips. "Now, Micheal... please get your ass out of here, I don't want to do nothing else with you..." she said. He grabbed some clothes and wuickly left.

"So..." Katrina started to kiss Jonesy's neck gently. "What should we do?" she looked at Jonesy deeply in the eyes.

"I'm going home... can I trust you to stay here by _yourself_?" Jonesy cocked up an eyebrow.

"Of course, I swear, I promise!" Katrina said. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I guess that I was jealous of Nikki and worried that you would leave me for her," Katrina said.

Jonesy looked at Katrina. He couldn't tell her that he wasn't thinking about it, because he held deep feelings for Nikki. H edidn't want to lie. "Well..." he said."I'm going now," he kissed Katrina on the lips. "We still on for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course," Katrina smiled and lid back down in the bed. "I love you Jonesy," she said.

"I love you too," Jonesy said leaving. Then he started to walk down the halls and he found Nikki on a couch and she looked very upset. She immendiately noticed him and got up.

"Oh Jonesy!" Nikki said hugging him."I'm so sorry! I know that Katrina was cheating on you... how are you taking things?" she asked.

Jonesy looked at Nikki. "I know that now, but how did you know that I knew for sure?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but I was the one who sent the email... I knew you'd dump her... I couldn't let you get hurt... more than what you would later, I know she's going to dump you after she gets a ring," Nikki said.

"Uh... I didn't break up with her and she told Micheal she didn't want anything to do with him ever again," Jonesy told Nikki.

"And you believe that?" Nikki yelled. "Jonesy, you are so stupid!" Nikki yelled.

"Well, what's your problem? Katrina's right... you are trying to break us up!" Jonesy pushed Nikki out of his way. "Please, leave me alone, I don't need people like you in my life," he said.

"Right, because your life is full of sluts right? Like that bitch which don't deserve to live, she should die. She's the biggest slut ever and you love her? I seriously don't know what the hell is your friggin' problem!" Nikki yelled.

Jonesy slied at her. "Don't you dare, ever talk to me or say anything about Katrina again, you'll regret it. I hate you Nikki, I hate you!" Jonesy yelled and then he left Nikki there, alone and she started to cry.

"Oh my goodness... my life is really messed up now... just when I thought things couldn't get worse," Nikki left the hotel and went out to find her friends. She really needed to be with them now. She ran down the street crying and she bumped into Jen. "Oh Jen... I need you... I need to talk to someone..." Nikki hugged into Jen and started to cry, this time, Nikki didn't give a shit who saw her, she was too upset to care.

"Oh no Nikki, did things not go as planned? Was Jonesy a jerk? Come to my place for the night... we can talk and watch a movie..." Jen said. "I'll make sure to make you feel better," She grabbed Nikki's hand and they both walked to Jen's house.

Jonesy drove home by himself. "I can't believe the nerve of Nikki, what the hell is her problem?" Jonesy mumbled. "Goodness, she can't even let me be happy When Jonesy arrived home he went straight up to his bedroom and he took out his photo album and he found many pictures of him and Nikki and the gang. He really didn't know what to do. He was so confused and so lost. He knew that deep down inside he really did have deep feelings for Nikki but yet he loved Katrina too and he was very confused. He knew he shouldn't of been so harsh to Nikki, after all she was going through a hard time, with her father just being killed and all. Jonesy soon found himself in tears. Have he made the wrong decision by telling Nikki to get out of his life? It seems that, that is the answer. He should of dumped Katrina and gotten together with Nikki but he knew for sure that Nikki would never forgive him now. He had been a total asshole to Nikki. But he figured that he would just go to sleep and spend the whole day with Katrina tomorrow, afterall they were a couple and plus, maybe Nikki and him was never meant to be, after all, they were only sixteen, there is still lots of time to find the one, so for now, Jonesy figured he might as well enjoy what he had- Katrina. He had decided that he would get her the promise ring, just to see if Nikki was right. He knew that it would only hrut him more if she was but then he could totally focus on winning her heart.

At Jen's, Nikki lid down on her bed totally crying her heart out. "I so feel like killing myself right now," she screamed, burying her tear stained face into Jen's sports pillow. "I hate this!"

Jen sat down by Nikki and out a hand on her back. "Nikki, girl you have got to calm down, please don't say that you want to kill yourself... you still have your friends and I know that your dad would not want that to happen," Jen sat.

Nikki looked up at Jen. She was still crying but she had had stopped... a little bit. "You know... I hate it when your right!" Nikki said then she plopped her face back into Jen's pillow. "Jonesy... how the hell could you... do this to me?"

Seems Jen didn't know what to say she told Nikki that she would leave her alone to stay there while she went out into the spare room. She really knew that when Nikki got upset, she liked to be alone- and even though Nikki has never experienced a loss like this before, Jen knew deep down, Nikki needed some time to herself before she could speak openly about it.

The next day was bright and sunny- and much to Nikki's dismay she had to go to work. While Nikki was stuck working with 'The Clones'. Jonesy, who currently but not surprisingly, didn't have a job, was with Katrina and they was having the time of their lives.

It was lunchtime and Nikki was on her lunchbreak and was in the food court with Jen, who was also on lunch break from work as well, eatting some burgers and fries and drinking some sodas. Nikki looked over and she saw Katrina and Jonesy walk into the food court hand-in-hand. Katrina noticed this and she started to kiss Jonesy. Nikki slied at Katrina. She wanted to cry but she didn't allow herself to do so. "Oj Jonesy!" Katrina said sitting at a table near Nikki and Jen. "I love you so much, please... promise me something..." she said in a high and annoying voice.

"Anything..." Jonesy said not even noticing what Katrina- THE TOWNS SLUT was doing.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me for anyone, not even _Nikki_," Katrina said. "Promise me we'll always be together," she smiled at him.

_Nikki's lying! Katrina really does love me, she really does! I know Nikki and I had a connection before but we can't be together because it would ruin our friendship of six... but Katrina and I can actually be together..._ Jonesy smiled. "I promise you that I'll always love you, actually I have something for you," Jonesy took out a ring box and opened in. It contained a promise ring. "This ring symbolizes how much I really do love you..." He slipped it on her finger.

"Oh Jonesy!" Katrina hugged him and looked over at Nikki who looked away.

_Damnit Jonesy, why the hell did you? Oh my Goodness, I hate Katrina! I hate her! I wish that... I don't know what I wish... I don't want Jonesy to get hurt but still... Jonesy probably thinks I'm lying now... he's probably also thinking that he might as well be with Katrina because he knows him and I have a connection but can't be together because it would probably ruin the friendship of six, but he's destroying it anyway, by being with Katrina!_ Nikki took a sip of he coke. "I hate her," Nikki told Jen.

"I know, I know..." Jen put a hand on her shoulder. "But don't let her know that,"

"Too late, she already knows that and so does Jonesy. I told Jonesy I loved him yesterday so...you know he's mad, but he already knew how I felt anyway," Nikki took a bit out of her burger. "Stupid Katrina, I swear that she is going to get it one day, one day soon..."

It was only mometns later that Micheal walked over to Jonesy and Katrina. "Hey Katrina!" he said sitting down by her and putting an arm around her.

Jonesy slied at him."Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"The guy that Katrina loves!" Micheal said. " My name is Micheal..."

"What? No! Katrina loves me... right Katrina?" Jonesy turned his attension to Katrina.

Katrina looked at him. "Actually..." she smiled and then she started to make out with Micheal, with no guilt- talk about being a bitch!

Jonesy was heart-broken. He couldn't believe it. Nikki was right and he freaked out at her. He turned around and noticed that Nikki was right thwere and she had seen the whole thing.

Nikki just got up and left but Jonesy chased her. "Nikki!" he called out. "Please wait!"

But Nikki didn't stop, she ran out of the mall and ran home. She did not want to talk to Jonesy. Sure, she was overjoyed that she had once again, proved Jonesy wrong but she knew that Jonesy was going to ask for forgiveness and she had to have some time alone to decide weither or not that she was going to forgive him. She went up to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. "Wow... that happend far too quickly..." she looked down at the floor. "My life have been so wild the last few days.. dad... and Jonesy... I mean... I don't know how the hell I managed to get through this... I mean... my dads dead. I no longer have a daddy, my kids will never get to meet their poppy Wong... that is IF I ever have any kids... but my life is really screwed up but if I forgive Jonesy maybe he can share my pain, sure Jen and the gang are there for me but it's different with Jonesy. We have a connection and I love him... maybe, just maybe... no I can't ask him to move on right after what happend to him..." Nikki lid back. "I really don't know how to face Jonesy or what to say to him," then she looked over and noticed that his shirt was there. "Okay well I now have a reason to visit him.." she said. She grabbed the shirt, washed and dried it and then she took off for Jonesy's, not knowing what the future would hold for them.

Nikki slowly walked down the street which Jonesy's hirt in her hand. The whole way there she was playing it out in her head how things would happen and hopefully everything would go as according to plan- but how many times did that happen? Rarely ever! When she reached his house she rang the doorbell and who answered ti? Jonesy. "Uh... hi..." Jonesy said in a very low and calm voice. Nikki could tell that Jonesy was very hurt and upset.

"Um... I thought that I uh, should of gave you back your shirt..." Nikki said handing it to him.

"Uh thanks.." Jonesy said taking the shirt. He looked at Nikki and she looked back at him and then their eyes met. They both was looking deeply into each others eyes and they couldn't seem to stop until Jonesy looked around. "Uh.. listen I'm sorry..." he said.

"For what? Not believing me... Jonesy, you should know now... how many times I am right, it hurt me too you know, that you believed her over me," Nikki started to cry. "I'm sorry for freaking out at you and I am sorry for ignoring you earlier I was just so confused..."

Jonesy hugged her tightly. "Oh, Nikki! I hate myself. I have been a complete asshole to you... I wasn't there very much for you when your dad died and when you tried to save me from getting my heart broken... I shut you out of my life and believed some other girl over you... I am so sorry," he said. As they broke the embrace he grabbed her hand."Come in, I think that you and I really need to talk.."

"I agree," Nikki put a small smile on. "You don't think I walked all the way over here just to return your shirt to you, did ya?"

Jonesy, despite the saddness, couldn't help but laugh. Nikki just had that effect on him. After all, they did connect.

Still hand-in-hand, Nikki and Jonesy walked up the stairs to Jonesy's bedroom. When in there, Jonesy shut and locked the door. Then they walked over and both sat down on his bed. "Nikki... listen I know I should of been there for you about your father before but I wasn't... and I'm sorry but I'm here... to talk to, to hug and my shoulder is here for you to cry on..." he told.

Nikki hugged into Jonesy tightly and let out all of her emtions that she have tried to keep in. She have let some out but most of them were being realizing now. "Oh Jonesy... my dad was killed by a drunk driver... I lost my father! What did I do to deserve this?" Nikki cried.

Jonesy stroked her hair. "Oh Nikki... you didn't do anything. Everything happens for a reason and your dad loves you very much, he wouldn't want you to be sad..." Jonesy said.

"So what? Am I suppose to be happy over his death?" Nikki snapped.

"What? No..." Jonesy said. "Nikki it's just that, your dad wouldn't want you to be upset, he loves you far too much for that and I know I should of been there right away but I was too busy being a jerk and not believing the right girl, the girl that I truely love..." he looked at Nikki deeply in the eyes.

"You... love... me?" Nikki blinked.

"Uh... I..." Jonesy took a deep breath. "Yes Nikki, I always have loved you, but because of our friends we was never able to get together, you didn't want to ruin the six of us as a group but they shouldn't care about us getting together they should be happy... plus, we love each other a lot and IF we ever did break up, we would always still remain best friends..."

Nikki started to cry but it was more along the egde of tears of happiness. "Oh Jonesy," she hugged him again and looked up at his face. "I love you too!" She said closing her eyes. Jonesy's also closed his eyes and leaned in and kissed Nikki on the lips- gently at first but then the kiss turned into more of a passionate one. When they broke from the kiss Nikki still had a smile on her face. " What are we going to tell the others?" she asked.

"Uh... do you really want to dicuss that now or shall we kiss some more?" Jonesy cocked up an eyebrow.

"I'd rather be kissing you but are you sure that you can move on from Katrina so quickly?" Nikki asked.

"Actually, I only used her to make you jealous, to try to get us to confess but then I got caught up... but anyway the ring I got her is only a fake version of gold... so when she tries to sell it... she'll look like a complete fool..." Jonesy said.

"So... deep down inside, you really did believe me..." Nikki smiled.

"Yep,"Jonesy grinned kissing Nikki on the lips again. Then they gazed into each others eyes. Neither one of them didn't realize how perfect life could actually be- until now that is. As they went in for another passionate kiss they both realized that they have been brought together by a tragedy. They have grown closer as friends and even found something else precious, that they really were, truely meant to be.

Meanwhile...

Katrina and Micheal went to sell Katrina's ring. When Katrina passed the ring into the guy he looked at her."Miss, this ring ain't even worth a bucket of my shit..." he said.

"What?" Katrina asked.

"It's a cheap copy of gold, whoever gave this to you must not care for you very much..." The guy said throwing the ring at her and going to the back room.

"JONESY!" Katrina screamed leaving the store.

"Honey wait up..." Micheal said chasing her.

"Oh shut up Micheal!" Katrina yelled at him.

"Geez, calm down... wait a minute Nikki was right, you are a bitch..." Micheal said.

"WHAT?" Katrina screamed.

"Yeah whatever, you are... anyway... gotta go... bye bye bitch!" Micheal grinned and walked alway.

The group was all at the big squeeze together. Nikki and Jonesy was sat down and Jonesy had his arm around Nikki. They rest of the group was just staring at them."Okay guys we are a couple but don't worry we don't want to break up the group. Okay? We love each other a lot and we hope you guys can understand that. And IF we ever break up..." Nikki explained. "We're close enough to keep the friendship together, we will never hate each other..." she smiled at Jonesy.

"Ya got that rigjt, I love you too damn much to ever hate you," Jonesy said starting a kiss with Nikki. Nikki obviously kissed back.

"Oh great, are we going to have to see this everyday?" Jen asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Caitlin said.

"Well, they are happy..." Wyatt said."So I am happy for them..."

"I am too, dude..." Jude said.

"Yeah, us too," Jen and Caitlin nodded.

When Jonesy and Nikki broke from the kiss they looked at the group. "Well things between all of us won't change, we promise that but you guys please... when we go out, don't follow us around..." Jonesy said.

Caitlin, Jen, Jude and Wyatt grinned. "Oh... alright!" They smiled.

Then Nikki and Jonesy got up."Well, we are going out for a bit... we really need to watch a movie or something... alone... so we'll catch up with you guys later,"Jonesy said grabbed Nikki's hand.

"Bye..." Everyone said. When they left Caitlin looked at the group. "Should we?-" she started.

"No!" Jen said."They are happy together and IT IS obvious that they belong together. They deserve to be happy..." she said.

"True..." Caitlin said.

Nikki and Jonesy looked at each other. "Jonesy, I am so glad everything between us is so perfect and our friends accepted it. Even though I lost my father, I know that I'll always have you ansd the gang and now that we are finally together that lesses the pain a bit..." she told him."I love you so much and I hope I never lose you..." Nikki smiled. _What the hell have I become? I'm all... I love you and all that shit. I have so got to go back to my old self... this is sickning but hey I am happy... I got the best guy in the world. _Nikki said.

"I love you too but you are really freaking me out Nik, you've..." Jonesy started.

"I know... I know... now let's go to that movie before I decided to not go out to it and just make you go alone..." Nikki grinned.

"Now, that's my Nikki..." Jonesy said."But just in case you actually think about leaving me..." He took her up in his arms and walked down through the mall and to the theatre with her."There now you can't get away!" he smiled and was about to kiss her.

"Wanna bet?" Nikki said putting away and stopping the kiss.

"HEY!" Jonesy said. "I wanted a..." he was interupted, Nikki had somehow managed to wiggled out of his arms. "How did you...?" he asked.

"I told ya so..." Nikki grinned.

"So you don't want to be in my arms?" Jonesy put on the most cutest puppy dog face.

"Awww!" Nikki smiled. "Fine then, just for awhile," she said jumping back into his arms.

"I know you love this..." Jonesy grinned. " I mean, who wouldn't..."

"Whatever," Nikki smiled kissing Jonesy on the lips. "I guess you are inresistable," she winked.

Jonesy grinned and continued to walk to the theatre. Everyting in life was great, except for Jonesy still not having a permanent job... maybe someday... maybe that is.

**The End**

**Well, I guess it was okay. lol. Anyway, I am writing more 6teen fanfics in the future because IT IS my favourite show! Bye Bye people. xoxo. And FINALLY got a 6teen section and I am so excited. Whoot! And "Dude Of The Living Dead" ain't that far off either...**


End file.
